Our Way
by NeliZima
Summary: Viele Jahre in der Zukunft sieht alles ganz anders aus. Zwei unserer Freunde sind auf sich allein gestellt und leben zwischen Tod und Einsamkeit.


**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Tragik

**Zusammenfassung: **Viele Jahre in der Zukunft sieht alles ganz anders aus. Zwei unserer Freunde sind auf sich allein gestellt und leben zwischen Tod und Einsamkeit.

**Widmung:** Für Marguerite+Roxton-Fanatikerin aus dem TLW-Board. Sie hat mich gebeten die Beziehung zwischen Veronika und Roxton mal näher zu beleuchten und aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen.

**Feedback:** Neli.Zimaweb.de

Our way

Roxton entlastete sein Handgelenk indem er die Schaufel mit der Erde drehte und das eigens geschaufelte zwei Meter lange und einen Meter breite Loch wieder füllte. Er würde nicht all die Erde brauchen, die er ausgehoben hatte, denn das Loch, nein besser das Grab, wurde noch durch andere Beigaben gefüllt.

Man durfte keine menschlichen Überreste erwarten, nein, denn es war nichts mehr über, was noch in irgendeiner Form an Edward Malone erinnerte. Wer weiß wo sich seine Gebeine momentan befanden, denn das Plateau war ein in sich geschlossener Kreislauf. Ned Malone starb vor 3 Tagen durch die Krallen und die Reißzähne von Raptoren. Wer wusste schon, ob diese noch lebten. Vielleicht wurden sie von einem T-Rex verspeist. Roxton hoffte, dass es dem T-Rex den Magen umgedreht hatte, als er einen mit Malones Überresten genährten Raptor verspeist hatte. Vielleicht war auch er bereits tot und wurde momentan von hungrigen, aasfressenden Sauriern verspeist. John wünschte Ned, wenn er schon in einem Saurierbauch hatte enden müssen, das Glück im Bauch eines Flugsauriers durch die Lüfte zu schweben, denn das schien John das würdevollste Ende für Ned Malone.

Die Beigaben in seinem Grab beschränkten sich auf ein Buch und ein Hemd von Ned, sowie Neds Stuhl, in dem er seine Berichte geschrieben hatte.

Es bedurfte nur noch weniger Schaufeln mit Erde um die Oberfläche des Grabes unauffällig der Umgebung anzupassen, wäre da nicht das auffällige Holzkreuz, welches Veronika in Feinarbeit die ganzen letzten zwei Tage geschnitzt hatte. Malone war in Gesellschaft, die er stets zu schätzen wusste.

John stütze seinen Arm auf die Schaufel und blickte umher. George war ganz in der Nähe. Nur wenige Meter entfernt umrahmten faustgroße runde Steine ein Grab so groß wie Malon´s. George würde sicherlich ein Auge auf Malone haben. Auch ihm hatte Veronika ein Holzkreuz gewidmet. Es trug die Aufschrift: „Home is where the heart is". Ein Satz, der nur auf Prof. George Challenger passte, da er der einzige war, der eines natürlichen Todes starb.

John hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Veronika zu ihm getreten war: „Bist du so weit?", fragte sie Tränen unterdrückend. „Natürlich! Nach dir."

„Edward Malone, geboren im Jahre 1885 ging vor drei Tagen von uns", Veronika schluckte, „er wusste den Dschungel in Worte zu fassen, schrieb alles nieder was ihn bewegte. Sein Tod kam unerwartet und schnell. Ned, wie wir ihn nannten, wurde nur 46 Jahre alt. Er starb am 3. Mai 1931 in meiner Gegenwart, doch ich konnte ihn nicht retten", mit erzürnter Stimme sprach sie weiter, besann sich dann allerdings eines Besseren, „Ned Malone war für mich mehr als ein Freund, er war meine verwandte Seele, meine Bezugsperson, mein Leben. Ich vermisse ihn Tag für Tag mehr und weiß, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen." Veronika schloss ihre Rede und blickte zu Johnübergab ihm so das Wort:

„Auch für mich war Ned immer ein Freund und es schmerzt mich zutiefst, dass auch ich nichts für ihn habe tun können. Wir werden dich immer in Erinnerung behalten, so wie du warst Ned und eines Tages werden auch wir uns wieder sehen."

Beide standen noch minutenlang an Neds Grab und betrachteten das Holzkreuz in das ein Foto von Edward eingearbeitet war. Roxton unterbrach die Stille schlussendlich: „Lass uns nach oben gehen, es wird bereits dunkel."

Als beide mit dem Lift hochgefahren waren und ausstiegen was Veronica bereits in Gedanken versunken. Wie jedes Mal, wenn einer ihrer Freunde von ihnen ging, dachte sie an die Vorrangegangenen. Finn war als erste verschwunden, doch war ihr Schicksal ein einziges ungewiss. Eines Tages war sie aus dem Dschungel nicht zurückgekehrt. Tagelanges Suchen war erfolglos gewesen und nach 2 Wochen hatten Marguerite, John, George, Ned und Veronika selbst aufgegeben.

Nur 5 Jahre später, viel zu früh, war Marguerite von ihnen gegangen. John war seitdem unnahbar. Veronika wusste genau, dass er immer noch litt und seinen Schmerz in sich hineinfraß. Sie beide hatten nie zueinander gefunden, genauso wenig wie sie selbst und Ned. Allerdings konnte Veronika mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Liebe zu Ned mit der Zeit in Freundschaft umgeschlagen war, im Gegensatz zu Johns Liebe zu Marguerite. Kopfgeldjäger hatten es damals auf die Freunde abgesehen. Roxton gab sich bis heute die Schuld an Marguerites Tod, da er darauf bestanden hatte, die Banditen zu verfolgen und auszuschalten. Alles lief jedoch anders als geplant, denn die Bande wusste genau um ihre Verfolger. In einem Überraschungsmoment griffen die Banditen an und Marguerite war sprichwörtlich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, nämlich in der Schussbahn. Im Dschungel und zu weit entfernt vom Baumhaus, war es selbst George unmöglich gewesen sie zu retten. Und sie starb in Johns Armen.

Noch heute, 7 Jahre nach diesem Vorfall, war Roxton alles andere als darüber hinweg. Wie jeden Abend richtete er wie in Trance das Abendessen an, diesmal allerdings nur für zwei, zumindest wollte er das, aber die Gewohnheit verleitete ihn dazu für sich, Veronika und Ned zu decken. Erst als er sich setzen wollte, bemerkte er seinen Fehler. In der Hoffnung, dass Veronika nichts von alledem bemerkt hatte, korrigierte er seinen Fehler, aber es war zu spät.

Seine Mitbewohnerin schluckte schwer als sie den gedeckten Tisch sah, unterlies aber jeglichen Kommentar.

Nach diesem Abend unterlief John keine Fehler dieser Art mehr. Er hatte Veronikas Blick gesehen und allein dieser lies in Fehltritte dieser Art unterlassen.

Mittlerweile waren 2 weitere Jahre ins Land gezogen. Veronika war eine Frau in ihren besten Jahren und zählte bereits 39 Jahre. Mit der Zeit waren beide wieder ihrem Leben nachgekommen und lebten Seite an Seite ohne große Ansprüche an den anderen. Veronika verbrachte ihre Zeit mehr und mehr mit Naturstudien und John entdeckte seine ruhige Seite in Büchern. Er las Marguerites Tagebücher – immer und immer wieder.

2 Jahre später war alles wieder ruhig. Beide lebten mit ihrem Verlust und versuchten es dem anderen nicht schwerer zu machen, als es bereits war.

So kam es, dass sie eines Tages, wie so oft, gemeinsam schwimmen gingen.

Beide lagen nach ausgiebigem Baden am See und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Keiner sagte ein Wort und erst als John ruckartig in den Stand gelangteöffnete Veronica ihre Augen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Eine Horde wilder Affenmenschen kam auf beide zugestürmt. Sie waren noch nie hier an diesem See gewesen, doch irgendwann war ja bekanntlich immer das erste Mal.

Veronica zog ihr Messer und wurde so gleich von einer der Gestalten zu Boden gerissen. Ein wildes Gerangel begann und beide waren geneigt diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. So mobilisierte die erfahrene Kämpferin in Veronica all ihre Kräfte und holte zum Schlag aus. Das Messer bohrte sich tief in den Rücken der Kreatur und ihr entfuhr ein lärmender Schrei. Sein weit geöffneter Mund verströmte beißenden Gestank in Veronicas Richtung. Sofort schob sie den regungslosen Körper von sich und rappelte sich auf, bereit sich dem nächsten Gegner zu widmen, doch alles war ruhig. Keine Affenmenschen mehr, aber auch kein Roxton. Hatten sie ihn verschleppt, schoss es Veronica durch den Kopf, doch dann hörte sie ein Rascheln, welches sich langsam aus Richtung des Dickichtes näherte. Roxton schwankte schwer verwundet zwischen den Bäumen hervor und Veronica bewahrte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem harten Fall zu Boden.

Sie sah, dass seine Brust übersäht war mit Wunden und auch sein linkes Bein blutete stark.

Sie lehnte John an einen nahe gelegenen Baum und sammelte die wichtigsten Gegenstände ein, die noch im Sand lagen. Anschließen stützte sie ihn und beide stolperten in Richtung Baumhaus.

Dort angekommen bettete sie John auf die Couch in der Stube um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Er hatte den ganzen Weg kein einziges Wort gesagt und Veronica vermutete, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass er verletzt worden war.

Die blonde Frau hatte viel über natürliche Heilkunde von Challenger gelernt. Er hatte ihr alles in weiser Voraussicht gelehrt. So konnte sie nun auch ein ernüchterndes Urteil über John Wunden fällen: Seine wunden waren tief und es war beinahe unmöglich, dass keine inneren Organe verletzt waren. Sie stellte sich dem was dort kommen mochte und pflegte und verband John so gut sie konnte. Veronica wusste, dass John ahnte, wie es um ihn bestellt war. Ein Krieger wusste, wenn seine Zeit gekommen war.

Wochen vergingen in denen John keine großen Verbesserungen in seiner Verfassung zeigte. Er litt bei jedem Schritt, bei jedem Bissen den er tat und Veronica zerriss es das Herz, hegte sie doch schon so lange tiefere Gefühle für ihn. Sie hatte bis jetzt immer akzeptiert, dass John Marguerite betrauerte und kein Interesse an einer neuen Lebensgemeinschaft hatte, aber war nicht mittlerweile so vieles anders?

Eines Tages setzte sich Veronica wieder einmal an Johns Bett.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", flüsterte sie leise, da sie nicht wusste, ob er schlief oder wachte.

Wie sie vermutet hatte öffnete er sogleich die Augen, er hatte in der letzten Zeit das Schlafen verlernt, war ständig wachsam und auf alles vorbereitet, auch wenn er im Falle eines Falles nicht viel hätte ausrichten können.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade ein guter Zeitpunkt über solche Dinge mit dir zu reden, aber ich muss es einfach loswerden…"

„Was hast du Veronica?", John hustete kaum merklich und blickte ihr in die Augen, doch diese blickten nun weg und starrten auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand gegenüber.

„In all den Jahren ist so viel passiert. Wir haben so viel erlebt, so viel verlorenen", sie schluckte hart, „ich wollte dass du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest John", nun sah sie ihn an und bemerkte, wie John zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hob: „Du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel Veronica, daran hat sich nie etw…"

„Nein John. Du bedeutest mir mehr, mehr als ich je dachte, dass es möglich sei. In den letzten Jahren habe ich gelernt… dich zu lieben", nun sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Raum in Richtung Fahrstuhl und John hörte nur voller Erstaunen wie dieser langsam gen Erdboden fuhr.

Fortsetzung folgt…

© by NeliZima


End file.
